


A Very Merry Christmas

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: When they pulled away, Lucas smiled softly at her, his blue eyes gazing kindly at her. “Merry Christmas, Victoria,” he whispered softly and she smiled.“Merry Christmas, Lucas,” she replied softly before tilting her head up and pressing her lips to his. His palm cupped her cheek, and Vic closed her eyes, letting out a hum of pleasure at the feel of his palm on her cheek.More than a year into their relationship, Vic and Lucas are spending Christmas with the station. Fluff ensues.Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays!





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to post this one cause I had some writer's block, but here it is! I hope you all enjoy this sweet Christmas fic and have a Merry Christmas!  
> xx

It’s Christmas, a cold winter afternoon, the kind with blinding sun shining on the immaculately white snow that had settled after the snow storm the night before. But, beneath the white cover Vic can see the green of the tree branches peeking through, in a “winter wonderland” sort of way and she smiles.

“Why are you smiling like that? Did you enjoy breakfast with my family that much?” Lucas jokes when he notices the smile plastered on his girlfriend’s face. Vic chuckles and shoves him lightly.

“Oh, you’re funny!” she exclaims as he grabs her around her waist, lifting her up slightly. “I’m just enjoying the view,” she comments and he smiles back as she rests her hands on his shoulders.

“Me too,” he whispers softly, Australian accent slipping through.

“Sure you do,” Vic retorts good-naturedly, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend. “I was talking about the trees,” she quips, a smirking now.

“Me too. The trees are nice. I just prefer you,” he says with another smirk. A laugh bubbles out of Vic’s chest and she shakes her head as she laughs.

“You are such a flirt!” she exclaims as they continue walking along the street to Maya’s house where their friends – well, mostly Vic’s friends – are celebrating Christmas.

“Yeah, but you love me anyways,” he retorts, his tone light and joking, laced with traces of his Australian accent. He wraps an arm around her waist then, and so does she, and they continue walking. It’s a bit uncomfortable as they’re both carrying bags of presents, but somehow they manage.

“That I do,” she replies before tilting her head up to press a kiss to his lips. Lucas brings his other hand to rest it around Vic’s neck and she deepens the kiss. The kiss is sweet and gentle, and Lucas’ lips are so soft against hers and she lets out a soft moan as he tugs gently at her curls. As his beard tickles her cheek, she lets out a giggle, pulling slightly away from him, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his very blue ones.

“I love you, too,” he says softly, gently caressing her cheek, his gaze holding hers steadily, always so steadily. “Merry Christmas,” he adds, his palm still cupping her jaw.

“Merry Christmas,” she replies before leaning in for another soft kiss. She can feel him smile against her lips and when they both pull slightly away they’re both smiling. She hums softly. “This is nice,” she comments. “I’m glad we’re spending Christmas together,” she continues.

“Me too,” he responds. “I hope my family wasn’t being too overbearing during breakfast. They mean well, but, uh…” and here he blushes slightly adorably, before clearing his throat and continuing “… I haven’t brought anyone home to meet them since Eva,” he says looking down, but Vic cups his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes.

“Hey, let’s not bring Eva or any of your ex-wives for that matter up on Christmas,” she says, half-jokingly, half-seriously, because even though Lucas and Eva got divorced almost 12 years ago, she doesn’t like how upset he gets whenever she comes up in conversation, especially when he’s the one to bring her up.

“Hey, you know, I was only married twice,” he comments before wrapping his arm around her and she chuckles, a laugh bubbling from her chest as she leans her head on his shoulder.

“I’m aware,” she says as they near Maya’s house. “But, don’t worry about your family, I liked spending the morning with them,” she says. “Besides, your mom’s an amazing cook,” she comments. “Don’t tell Travis, but I think she beats Grant at breakfast food,” she jokes and he laughs along with her as they reach Maya’s door. Vic pulls out the key she still keeps from when she housesat for Maya, earning an eye roll from Lucas.

“I can’t believe Bishop still lets you use that key,” he mutters with a chuckle.

“Of course she does, she’s my friend. Besides, it’s super convenient,” Vic defends as the lock clicks and the door opens. Inside, it’s warm and smells of cinnamon, gingerbread and eggnog and they can hear the rest of 19 plus Bishop and a few others chatting and laughing. There’s music in the background and Vic immediately feels at home, though she notices that Lucas sort of freezes behind her.

“Hey, Vic!” Andy calls out, as she emerges from the kitchen, rushing to hug Vic warmly, albeit a little awkwardly as she’s holding a plate of gingerbread cookies in her right hand. “Merry Christmas!” Vic stands still for several seconds, surprised as Andy’s not a hugger, but she guesses that the brunette already had some eggnog.

“Hey, Andy, Merry Christmas to you, too,” Vic says as she returns the hug. “How much eggnog have you had?” Vic whispers in Andy’s ear.

“Only one,” Andy replies and Vic rolls her eyes. “Chief!” Andy exclaims in surprise, though she attempts to mask it. Vic had told her team almost a week before that Lucas was also coming. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Herrera,” Lucas greets somewhat amused, smiling warmly at Andy. Andy beams.

“Oh, please, call me Andy. At least today, since you know, it’s Christmas!” Andy says cheerfully before shoving the plate full of cookies in front of them both. “Cookies?” she asks, smiling.

Lucas seems surprised by Andy’s sudden over-cheerfulness, his blue eyes widening a little while Vic just grabs a cookie, shoving it in her mouth. Lucas does the same, albeit followed by a “thank you, Andy,” before helping Vic take her jacket off.

“You made it!” Another voice – Maya’s – exclaims, and the blonde in question emerges from the kitchen smiling widely at the two of them while glancing sideways in Andy’s direction. “Merry Christmas, Vic, Chief!”

“Merry Christmas!” Vic says before being pulled in one of Maya’s mothering hugs. “Yes we did, although I’m pretty sure if Lucas’ mom shoved another portion of crumble in front of me I’d still be there,” she says, winking at her boyfriend.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Bishop,” Lucas greets, and wraps an arm around Vic.

“Oh, please, it’s Christmas! Call me Maya,” Maya says pleasantly.

“Alright, since I get to call you by your first names I suppose that today you can all call me Lucas,” he replies and the two women nod. “Where can we leave all this?” he asks, taking the bags Vic had been carrying as well.

“Andy’s room,” Maya says, and Vic leads Ripley to Andy’s room where the two of them dump their clothes on the bed and set the bags of presents in the small cluster of similar bags in the corner of the room.

Just before the two exit, Lucas snakes an arm around her waist and Vic wraps her own arms around his neck. She tilts her head up and Lucas gently brushes his lips over hers, and Vic deepens the kiss. Her fingers are tangled in his hair as he pulls her closer to him, his teeth gently grazing her lower lip. She hums in pleasure.

Ripley pulls away hesitantly, as if he doesn’t want to, but knows the whole 19 team is waiting for them. His blue eyes continue to gaze steadily at her and Vic meets his gaze, brown eyes staring at him curiously.

The two return to the hallway and follow Maya and Andy to the living room and kitchen area.

As they’re walking to the kitchen where everyone – minus Ben and Sullivan – is, Vic whispers in Maya’s ear, “how much eggnog has Andy had?”

“Oh, I don’t know! But, Ryan and Jack are both here, so…” Maya replies trailing off, and Vic nods. Even almost two years later, and the Jack-Andy-Ryan triangle is still unresolved. “They’re here!” Maya calls out, grabbing everyone’s attention and Travis rushes toward Vic, pulling her in for a hug. They wish each other ‘Merry Christmas’ before Travis and Lucas shake hands and greet each other. Of everyone in the team, Lucas is least awkward around Travis because of the several dinners they’d all shared over the ten months of Vic and Lucas’ public relationship. And, despite the fact that he didn’t approve in the beginning, Travis knew how much Lucas mattered to Vic and he made an effort every time. Then, Miller pulls Vic in for a hug, lifting her slightly in the air and Vic laughs happily before yelling at him to put her down. Lucas is merely watching the interaction amused.

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping me?” she complains, pouting at him. He just gives her one of his smirks, lips quirked up slightly, blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Nah, you seem to be doing just fine, Victoria,” he says and she pouts even more before complaining some more until Dean finally puts her down. Dean and Lucas shake hands before Andy delightedly announces that they all get to call him Lucas for the day while Lucas blushes several shades of red and looks like he’d like the floor to swallow him whole. Vic just winks at him. Then, Jack greets them both, and then Pruitt, followed by Ryan and Grant.

“Is this everyone? Were we the last?” Vic asks as Maya hands her and Lucas glasses of eggnog while telling Andy to leave the cheerfulness to Vic and help Grant with the cooking. Ryan tries to talk to Andy, but the brunette ignores him and takes out her frustrations on some carrots.

“Warren’s not here, he said he’d join us later with Bailey, and Sullivan… um-” Maya trails off, blinking rapidly in frustration before turning to Andy, “hey, Andy, when did Sullivan say he’s coming?”

The brunette looks up, humming slightly before replying, “he said he’d be coming around six-ish, I think,” before turning back to her chopping.

“Right, so Sullivan’s coming around six, and that’s when Warren said he’d be coming with Bailey, and that will be all,” Maya says kindly.

“How’d you even convince Sullivan to come?” Vic questions, glancing sideways at Lucas who is now talking to Andy’s dad.

“Oh, that was Andy,” Maya replies with a wink. Vic furrows her brows momentarily, feeling like this is one of those Maya and Andy things that she doesn’t get before taking another sip of her eggnog. “How was breakfast with Ripley’s family?” Maya asks as she starts icing a new batch of gingerbread cookies. Andy joins them too, apparently, the carrots were all chopped, so she took over icing another tray full of cookies and Vic decides she’d also be helping them ice gingerbread cookies.

“It was good,” Vic says as she adds a red bow on a gingerbread man. Both Maya and Andy raise their eyebrows in response.

“Just good?” Maya asks as Vic takes another sip of her drink.

“Yeah, I mean it was nice. All warm and fuzzy with crumble, and pancakes, and maple syrup. It was a family situation, it was… homey,” Vic rambles just as the doorbell rang and Andy abandons the cookie-decorating to answer it. Her shriek of “Captain!” told them all who was at the door before she emerges with a rather uncomfortable-looking Sullivan, prompting another round of greetings.

“Sully! I’m so glad you’re here,” Lucas exclaims upon seeing his best friend and the two embrace briefly while Maya gives Vic a sideways glance. Vic just shakes her head before continuing to decorate and waving a ‘hello’ at Sullivan.

“Rip! I see you’re not at the cookie station with your girlfriend,” Sullivan teases, causing Lucas to glance sheepishly in Vic’s direction. “Merry Christmas!” Sullivan greets, forcing a smile on his face.

“Merry Christmas, Captain!” the team choruses. A few more greetings were made before Andy emerged with another eggnog in her hand, handing it to Sullivan.

“Eggnog?” she asks, and Maya and Vic exchange a glance.

“Thanks,” Sullivan says, accepting it, and causing Andy to smile widely.

“Okay, so this just leaves Warren,” Maya comments as she concentrates on adding some red icing on a gingerbread heart.

“You know,” Vic begins, smiling, “this isn’t another one of your races. Decorating Christmas cookies is supposed to be fun,” she tells her blonde friend.

“Yeah, but I want them all to be perfect, and I’m not racing anyone,” Maya replies, smirking slightly.

“Uh-uh, sure,” Vic says, giving Maya another sideways glance just as Herrera joins them.

“What are you guys talking about?” Andy asks as she began working on her cookies.

“Maya’s making cookie-decorating her new medal,” Vic quips, grinning.

“Vic had breakfast with Ripley’s family,” Maya says at the same time. A hint of red appears on Vic’s cheeks and she looks down before shoving a cookie in her mouth.

“Oooh,” Andy says before giving Vic a mischievous smirk. “And, how did that go?”

“Fine,” Maya teases as Vic shoves another cookie in her mouth. The blonde then turns to her, “would you stop eating all the cookies, Vic?” she scolds. Vic merely hums in response.

“Is everything okay, Vic?” Andy asks as Maya puts the cookies from her tray in a nice basket which then set on the coffee table.

“Yeah, I just… haven’t really celebrated Christmas in while. Last time was before dad got deployed in Afghanistan and Susan taught Abby and I how to make gingerbread cookies,” Vis says sadly.

“I’m sorry. I miss my mom especially around Christmastime. She used to wake me up early every morning on Christmas Eve for cookies and we’d eat them on Christmas Day,” Andy replies sympathetically.

“We never really did Christmas like a traditional family. But, Christmas was the one day I could eat as many cookies as I wanted. I used to ask for running gear every year and Mason used to ask for art supplies, but my parents always got him sneakers. Then, he stopped running altogether and mom still kept sneakers for Mason on her Christmas shopping list. My grandma was the only one who actually got Mason art supplies for Christmas from this tiny little vintage art supply store by her house. Not much, just a few pencils one year, a sketchpad the next, a few brushes. Then, she died and nobody bought Mason art supplies without her. Not even me. I should have. Maybe he wouldn’t’ve…” Maya sort of trails off then before focusing on writing ‘Merry Christmas’ on her cookie.

“So, breakfast?” Andy presses to change the subject, wiggling her eye brows.

“Breakfast was nice,” Vic admits more sincerely. “They’re all very warm and sweet, and the food was delicious, but I felt kinda out of my element. Never done this before, y’know, I didn’t know what to expect, but they were all so kind, making an effort. And, I guess I also made an effort, especially for Lucas. He’s different around his family, y’know. He’s very relaxed. He has three sisters and one brother, five nieces and four nephews, all very close in age. His mom’s very sweet, too.”

Vic glances in the general area of the living room where Lucas and Sullivan are conversing while drinking eggnog. They seem to really enjoy themselves and Vic’s glad. She’s glad they’re friends again, and though she knows their friendship would never be the same, she knows Lucas appreciates it a lot. She’s glad Andy had somehow managed to get Sullivan to come because it gives Lucas the possibility to talk to someone, especially since he was no longer as relaxed as he had been around his family or outside on the walk from where they’d left their car to Maya’s.

“Hey, you,” Lucas whispers softly in her ear, and Vic almost jumps in surprise. She'd apparently zoned out for several minutes and Lucas had snuck up on her.

She recovers quickly though, giving Lucas a fond smile. “Hi,” she greets. “Finally decided to give cookie-cutting a chance?"

“Oh yeah, been looking forward to this the whole day,” Lucas jokes back, giving Vic a coy smile.

“I know,” she quips before returning her attention to the tray of cookies. She could feel him still leaning against the counter beside her, sort of hovering, his hand resting on the counter, fingers drumming rhythmically. “Are you enjoying yourself?” she asks quietly as she finishes. Lucas hums in response.

“Especially now,” he says, fingers gently skating up and down her arm. Maya and Andy are turned away, so they can't tease her about it, causing Vic to smile. Vic shivers and dips her head back slightly and Lucas presses a soft kiss to her earlobe before she grabs the Christmas-themed plate from beside him to put her already decorated cookies in.

“Here, take this to the table,” she says, smirking slightly. Lucas grins in response.

“Ah, so I have to work for the cookies, huh?” he flirts.

“Yeah, you gotta work for your cookies,” she flirts back before pecking him on the cheek. Andy had rolled another piece of dough and passes it to Vic to cut out shapes.

“So, this is what 19 does for Christmas?” Lucas asks as he comes up behind her, his hand resting on her back. Vic chuckles.

“We don’t really have traditions here. I only got here almost 3 years ago, but Secret Santa’s a thing and cookies are also a thing. And, eggnog,” she replies.

“Ooh, yes, eggnog!” Andy cheers from where she’s perched on a barstool, rolling dough and drinking eggnog.

“Yes, eggnog’s a thing, if you don’t wanna remember Christmas,” Maya quips, grabbing Andy’s half-empty glass of eggnog and handing her a steaming cup of hot chocolate instead. “But, I spent too much time planning this lunch/dinner for you to get drunk on eggnog. So, have some hot chocolate and a glass of water and be a good friend.”

“I am being a good friend!” Andy whines and Vic and Maya laugh. Lucas just smiles in amusement. Travis and Grant are roasting a turkey while Miller is making drinks. Gibson and Tanner were tasked with setting the table with Sullivan hovering around them, attempting to make conversation. He was much more relaxed around the team, but he was still distanced. He was fine around Ripley, but Lucas was currently trying to distract her from her cookie-cutting. Captain Herrera was making his traditional hot chocolates. Once she was finsihed cutting out the cookies, Vic grabs her tray and comes around his side to get to the oven, but Lucas stops her and grabs the tray from her.

“You know, I can do this myself,” she says matter-of-factly, though she’s not surprised. He does this a lot, taking things from her, opening the car door for her, being a perfect gentleman and Vic honestly doesn’t mind. She’d never done relationships before, but with Lucas it always feels natural and easy, no expectations, no limits.

“I know, but I’m happy to help you,” he says softly before opening the door of the oven with his right hand and carefully setting the tray inside.

“Thanks,” she says softly. They continue decorating cookies, well, Vic's decorating and Lucas is distracting, but she's enjoying it. A lot. 

* * *

 “C’mon, I wanna give you something before we sit down,” Lucas says, gently taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

He leads her to the den where their clothes are, closing the door behind him, and rummages through his jacket before pulling out a small box. He hands it to her and she opens it to reveal a small heart shaped locket. Opening it, she finds a picture of the two of them, staring up at each other, her hands on his shoulders. They’re both laughing, eyes twinkling with glee. On the locket, a date is engraved. Their anniversary.

“Lucas…” Vic gasps, tears springing in her eyes. Her hands had gone to her mouth and she was staring at him. Lucas gently cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping the lone tear that had fallen down her cheek. Normally, Vic wasn’t a very emotional person, but it was clear that Lucas had put a lot of effort in this locket and the whole gesture was amazing. “…I… this is beautiful…” she managed to stutter out before wrapping her arms around him and embracing him tightly.

When they pulled away, Lucas smiled softly at her, his blue eyes gazing kindly at her. “Merry Christmas, Victoria,” he whispered softly and she smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Lucas,” she replied softly before tilting her head up and pressing her lips to his. His palm cupped her cheek, and Vic closed her eyes, letting out a hum of pleasure at the feel of his palm on her cheek. “I love you,” she said, smiling at him.

“I am pretty lovable,” he quipped back before chuckling. “I love you, too, Victoria.”

“Help me put it on?” Vic asked and Lucas’ fingers gently pushed her hair away and fitted the necklace to her neck, then clasped it. “Thanks.”

They linger inside for a few more moments, and before Vic can stop herself and think things through, she blurts out, “I’m not sure you’re enjoying this… this gathering. Cause you were so relaxed this morning, and now you’re kind of… wound tight… and I hope I didn’t push you into a weird situation, but they’re my family and we always spend Christmas together, and I just wanted you to be with me, but if you mind that much you can-” but she doesn’t get to finish because Lucas’ lips are soft and steady on hers as he cuts of her rambling with a kiss. He pulls away and gazes steadily at her, blue eyes gentle and soft.

“Victoria,” he says softly, cupping her cheek gently before continuing, “I am enjoying this. I am. I was relaxed this morning because I was around my family. But, this is your family. I am here with you because this is important for you. But, they’re all my subordinates and it just feels a little…” he pauses, searching for the right word “… weird, I guess to be touching you and kissing you all the time in front of them. And, trust me, I want to. It is nice, though. It’s warm and homey, and I’ve always liked 19 for that sense of… family. But, I am the Chief, so…” he finishes, trailing off. Vic chuckles

And, this time it’s Vic who tilts her head up and presses her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Lucas doesn’t hesitate, he wraps his own hands around her waist and kisses her back just as intensely, pulling her closer to him, and letting himself enjoy the moment.

When they pull away, Lucas lets out a soft sigh before saying, “I haven’t been this happy in a long time. What happened between Sullivan and I, and him transferring was only a couple of months before Eva cheated on me and broke my heart. I only used to go to the Christmas lunches because of my family. I… I wanted to give you this to sort of prove that I could do this. I used to think that a bracelet from Tiffany’s and a nice dinner was the solution for every occasion, but when I thought of what to give you I knew you were worth more than that. You are worth me actually making and effort. You are worth everything to me,” he said softly, gazing down, a soft red tinge on his cheeks. Vic cupped his cheek and pulled him to look into her eyes.

“Lucas, it’s okay. The necklace is perfect and beautiful. Nobody’s perfect, but I know you’re different than who you were back then. You’re a good man,” Vic whispers, her fingers gently tracing the lines softly etched on his skin. “I’m glad you’re happy here with me. I am happy with you, too.”

Another sweet, yet intense kiss follows, both of them sort of coming together, fingers tangled in each other’s hair, bodies pressed against each other. He pulls away first, hesitantly, as if he doesn’t want to because he just wants to continue kissing her, but knows that the rest of her team are waiting for them to join the dinner table.

When the two emerge to the living room, Lucas stops short, a rather mischievous smirk on his face. “Look up,” he whispers to Vic. She does, and finds mistletoe hanging above them. And, then Lucas brushes his lips against hers, gently at first, and she deepens the kiss, arms wrapped around his neck as he kisses her earnestly. His fingers tangle in her hair, tugging gently before skating down her back and wrapping around her waist. The click of a camera makes them pull away and Vic hides her head in his chest as Lucas blushes a thousand shades of red. Everyone from Station 19 is crowded in the living room, laughing as Maya holds the camera in her hands, the sweet and tender moment between Lucas and Victoria – Chief Ripley and Hughes – captured on her camera.


End file.
